Videl, Villains, and Viagra! Oh My!
by Naso
Summary: After a Worlds Martial Arts Tournament a little different from the original, Gohan encounters some suprising side effects. Very nice V&G fic honest!
1. Energy Raid

Hello everyone and welcome to the latest post from the demented mind of Naso. Some of you may be wondering when I will update my other stories, but don't worry I have been working on them. New stuff coming as well, but first I gotta get a hold of Lady Orla. Currently I am working on Fusion, The Crimson & Jade Saga, Ship Restored, Angel Dust, End of Episode, and Pokemon High 2. I'm writing this as a break from that! Still not fully active again, but still trickling out some writing to post. I hope you all enjoy the latest fiction of mine, and I would like to thank the author of B*tch Slap for inspiring one of the events of the story.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"Anta Baka?"  
  
-Asuka/Evangelion-  
  
  
  
**Normally I use original quotes, but this felt like a good one to use this time. It gets hard coming up with good quotes after a while.**  
  
Chapter 1- Energy Raid!  
  
Gohan tried to pay attention in his last class of the day, but he found it very difficult with what had happened during the weekend. The twenty-fifth world's martial arts tournament had taken place, and Gohan had won. He expected his father or Vegeta to win the tournament, but he didn't expect to win it himself.  
  
From the very start it was an odd turn of events. He was surprised not only that his father and Vegeta were pitted against one another in the first round, but that Videl lost her first match. She had taken a beating by the inhuman monster of a man named Spopoviche, and he had only stopped when Gohan went super saiyen and started to head into the ring.  
  
He remembered seeing her in the hospital afterwards, and he had promised her to get him for her. He kept that promise, but he had ticked off Piccolo to do it. He didn't go super saiyen as requested by his opponent, but instead had knocked Kabito from the ring in an instant. No one told him he was disobeying the supreme kai, so how was he to know?  
  
Although he felt bad for not listening to the kai, Gohan did feel good that he would keep his promise to Videl. He still remembered the next round clearly, and how Videl had caught the tail end of it. Despite Spopoviche's ability to take a hit, he was no match for Gohan, and he was down and bleeding by the time Videl came to watch. Gohan had left the ugly jerk with a very clear message of what would happen if he ever saw him outside the tournament.  
  
The rest of the tournament was more or less uneventful, until the final match. Gohan faced Vegeta, and he knew he hadn't trained to Vegeta's level in his seven peaceful years of life. Once again however, Vegeta's own ego was what got him beat. As the two headed for the ring Videl wanted to wish Gohan luck, but Vegeta had shoved her out of the way. Considering she still had tender ribs despite the senzu bean Goku got for her, it had hurt her to be shoved so rudely.  
  
Considering Gohan's protective rage was still fresh from earlier, he had reached into himself for the power to beat Vegeta. It had still been very close however. Both Gohan and Vegeta were very beat up at the end. Everyone had been there for Gohan despite the incident with the kai, and Videl was no exception. She still didn't know about the truth with Sel, but she did realize he was stronger than her father was at present.  
  
**I don't know why no one has picked up on this, but if you watch the episode where Sel remembers leaving his tank you can see that the computer writes his name as Sel. Everyone seems to use the Cell spelling, but I think that's wrong.**  
  
Now that Gohan was back in school he felt as if everything was different. By lunch everyone knew he was the great saiyaman, and he had tried his best to ignore the gossip and stares. He had found out that Videl was being kept at home for what remained of her injuries, and Gohan guessed that was only her father being over protective.  
  
In truth it was the one trait Gohan felt Hercule Satan should ever be admired for, so he didn't hold it against the guy. With all his thoughts on Videl, and how Sharpner and Erasa were avoiding him it was no wonder Gohan couldn't focus. That's when it happened. Gohan sensed his little brother's ki from far away, and he couldn't understand how Goten could be coming to his school with Chichi watching him.  
  
As Gohan felt Goten get closer and closer he grimaced as he realized the little boy was not slowing down as he got closer to his brother. Goten soon was in sight, and didn't even seem to intend on stopping for the school building between the two. In fact he didn't.  
  
Gohan was shocked that even Goten could be so foolish. His mother had used her frying pan on the boy enough to teach him about not destroying property. Goten scared the bejeezus out of everyone as he flew right through the large glass windows and stopped in front of his brother. Gohan was going to start yelling when he noticed Goten's expression. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Ni-chan Mom's hurt bad!" Goten shouted, "Please you gotta help, Mom won't get up!" Gohan was completely surprised by Goten. What could possibly hurt his mother? Gohan turned to his professor who had ducked behind his desk at the eruption of glass, and addressed the man hastily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go right now." Gohan explained, "My Mom is hurt." Without further explanation Gohan grabbed his little brother in a tight embrace and shot back through the windows. As he was going he turned into a super saiyen and increased his speed greatly. It was a good thing he had grabbed his brother, because Goten was now sobbing.  
  
Gohan still had to know what was wrong though. "Goten what happened to Mom that you're so worried." Gohan asked. Goten sniffled and peered up at his bother from under his arm, and the scared look on his face almost broke Gohan's heart.  
  
"Mom was getting vegetables from the garden, and I was getting her some stuff to use when I heard her scream." Goten explained, "I ran out and there were two men from the tournament attacking Mom with a thing like a magic lamp, but they stabbed her with it." Goten really started tearing up as he explained.  
  
"Then what happened." Gohan asked before realizing he wasn't paying attention to his flight path, "Hold on a sec Goten." Neither of the two boys were fazed as Gohan flew through a mountain that had, unfortunately for the mountain, been between Gohan and home.  
  
"Mom fell down, and then the men tried to stab me with the lamp thing, so I.. blasted them. They're dead I think." Goten explained, "Then I went to get you because Mom wouldn't get up." As Goten finished explaining he broke down into a fit of tears, and Gohan could only hold his brother closer as he sped up further.  
  
He wouldn't be the least bit sorry over the death of those two freaks with the M markings on their foreheads. Within a few more minutes time Gohan had arrived at the garden of the Son household, and he found his mother lying prone on her face. As he got closer he could see she appeared drained of her ki, and that she was wounded in her side.  
  
"Don't worry Mom." Gohan explained to his mother, "I'll get you help." Gohan realized he would have to take her to the hospital since Dende was getting Goku checked back in with King Yama.  
  
**If you all remember Goku's first time being brought back to life, you would remember Kami being there so this is a good excuse to have Dende gone.**  
  
Gohan then turned and addressed his brother. "Goten, you won't be able to keep up with me, so fly to Bulma's and get them to take you to the Satan City Hospital. Can you be strong and do that for me bro?" Goten nodded and rubbed away his tears. Then, both he and Gohan flew off at the full speed their super saiyen forms allowed.  
  
Gohan made sure to sense if the two attackers were indeed dead, and he sensed their ki in a crater about a football field away from the house. They weren't dead but they were wounded. Gohan didn't doubt his next decision one iota as he fired a ki blast from his free palm. Both Spopoviche and Yamu didn't have a chance as the explosion vaporized them both instantly.  
  
Gohan noticed a tear slide down his mother's cheek a moment later before Chichi choked out a phrase. "My.. my dear sweet boys." Chichi stated with a kind of sad pride. They were saving their mother even if it meant killing. She was both sad and extremely proud as Gohan flew her towards the hospital.  
  
Very quickly upon arriving at the hospital however, Gohan feared he would demolish it. "I don't care if we don't have insurance!" Gohan yelled at the retarded secretary he faced. Couldn't she see they needed help!  
  
"Sir please calm down or I'll have to call security." The secretary warned him. This must have been the third time she had to say something like that this day, because she really didn't seem to mean a word of it. Then Gohan got an idea from her threat.  
  
"Look I'll tell you what." Gohan said, "I am the world martial arts champion as of this weekend, and if you can't understand what that means I'll explain it to you ok? It means that I am good for the money. It means that I am not a patient person. It also means that if you call security every staff member in this building not helping my mother will in need medical care within the next hour! Now I suggest you help my mother now!"  
  
Taking a more careful look at Gohan the lady then looked at a magazine being read in the lobby by a patient. On the cover was the exact same face, and she noted that the headline read 'deadly champion'. "Right away sir this way please." The secretary quickly rattled as she stood up to instantly help Gohan.  
  
Most of Gohan's friends would have figured Gohan would never be so aggressive, but then again none of them knew how protective he was, except for Videl. Gohan was soon relieved of his mother as she was placed on a gurney and rushed to the emergency room.  
  
The secretary then gently restrained Gohan and tried to reason with him. "I need you to stay here PLEASE?" She pleaded with him, "We can't help her if you go in there and get in the way." Gohan understood and returned to the lobby. He was handed some papers to fill out for payment, but he only found out their purpose by reading them.  
  
God knows the secretary didn't dare tell him what they were. Gohan started to fill out the forms to the best of his ability, but he just didn't know enough about his family's finances to complete them. That's when Bulma, Vegeta, and the two chibi walked over to Gohan. Gohan was mildly surprised to feel Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder to reassure Gohan.  
  
Bulma exchanged Gohan's forms for his brother, and told him to 'let her handle it'. Trunks was trying to help the, once again, sobbing Goten. "It's okay Goten." Trunks said, "Your mom is really tough. She didn't die from the attack, so I know she'll be fine." Trunks actually had some logic in what he said. Their mother would most likely be fine if she had made it this far.  
  
"Gohan is that true?" Goten asked, and his eyes were pleading for good news. Gohan smiled and ruffled his brother's hair before hugging him. He didn't really have to answer his brother further, but he did anyway.  
  
"You better believe it squirt, and you better look out for the frying pan when she sees what you did to the woods." Gohan explained as he tried to cheer up his brother. It did seem to help a little, but Goten seemed to become confused.  
  
"Ni-chan, didn't you do more damage after that though?" Goten asked, and Gohan sweat-dropped as he noticed a questioning glance given by Vegeta. He didn't explain to Vegeta in detail, but he slid his finger across his throat to indicate he had finished the two intruders.  
  
That was all the conversation they had for the next three hours for the most part, and it was pretty certain that either the Brief's had been told by Goten who the attackers were or that they would wait to find out. Finally, after what felt like days, a doctor came out and addressed Gohan as 'Mr. Son?'.  
  
The doctor explained to them once away from the waiting room, that they had encountered problems closing the wound even though Chichi wasn't bleeding after being stabbed. As odd as that seemed. Then they were allowed to visit Chichi, but she would have to get rest because she appeared very drained of energy. Gohan and the other's placed no arguments and went to see Chichi.  
  
As it turned out the women didn't have much strength to speak, and the visit only lasted about a half an hour. After it they had to leave Goten and Gohan were going to head to Bulma's when Gohan sensed a familiar ki back at his home. After apologizing to Bulma and getting Goten paired up with Trunks, Gohan set off to meet their visitor.  
  
~Fin.  
  
I think that went really well with the exception of the sadness evident. Don't worry though, it only gets better from now on, so don't worry about angst plaguing the fiction. Next chapter Gohan finds that Goten is scared to part with his brother, but Gohan still has to go to school! Until next chapter this is Naso saying enjoy life, and treat your mothers right this mother's day!  
  
~Naso 


	2. Goten's Badge of Bravery!

Within a half an hour of posting chapter one I got a review! Hey not bad! Anyway, I already planned on posting chapter two tonight, and here it is! I'm going to be up all night, and I hope I remember my Composition homework along the way! Thanks for the review! Here is chapter two!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
-Asuka/Evangelion-  
  
  
  
**Gotta do a lot of writing with Asuka soon, so I've been doing 'research'. Easy to find quotes this way, but a change by chapter three would be better.**  
  
Chapter 2- Goten's Badge of Courage!  
  
**In case you wonder it's the orange star!**  
  
Gohan flew gently down to his lawn where Videl was waiting for him. No doubt Erasa had called Videl and told her something was wrong with Gohan. "Hey Videl." Gohan said half-heartily. She of course picked up on his tone.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked, "I heard Goten flew through a window to get you today. It couldn't have been good." Gohan nodded and sat down in the grass. Videl joined him, and waited for him to tell her. Gohan didn't hide things from her as much anymore.  
  
"My Mom was attacked, and Goten had to get me to help her." Gohan explained. Videl appeared shocked by this so he elaborated. "My Mom's okay, and so is Goten. She needs to spend some time in the hospital though." He told her. Videl took her time absorbing this information.  
  
"So what are you going to do Gohan?" She asked, "I mean, your father is dead again right?" He nodded and he handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"This is the information you need to get a hold of me while my Moms in the hospital." Gohan told Videl as he explained the situation to her, "We're going to be staying with Bulma at Capsule Corporation until my Mom is better, so you can get a hold of me there."  
  
Videl was shocked to say the least, and she planned to grill Gohan about why he knew Bulma Briefs, but she stopped herself as she noticed he had cringed and expected her question. Instead of asking she just reached out with one hand, and took Gohan's hand in her own.  
  
He was surprised by the gesture, and turned to stare into her face to try and understand it. "I.. I know you are affected by this more than you're saying Gohan." Videl told him without returning his gaze, "I know there are people who know more about you, and that there is a lot I still don't know. I still can tell you're not feeling well at all, and I will be there for you ok?"  
  
Gohan gave her the warm smile that she had become accustomed to, and even to the point of needing to see it. "Thanks Videl." He said as he gripped her hand a little tighter. Then he realized something. "Isn't your Dad going to be upset about you being out this late?" Gohan asked as he noticed how dark it was becoming.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Videl stated simply, "You're stronger than him right?" When she said this Gohan tensed up noticeably, and he seemed to be wondering something.  
  
"Does that mean.. I'm your boyfriend?" Gohan asked her. Videl was startled at his question and released his hand as she jumped up from her seat on the ground.  
  
"I never said anything like that!" Videl said before starting to stomp off. She started to take to the air, but then paused to address him again. "I'll still be there for you though!" She said giving him one of her own warm smiles.  
  
She enjoyed watching him melt when she did that. She loved seeing his puppy dog eyes go all soft, and he returned her smile, which was even better. "Goodnight Videl." Gohan said simply.  
  
"Goodnight Gohan." She returned before speeding off through the night sky. Her bright white ki was flaring around her, and it was a brilliant sight to behold.  
  
"She sure has gotten fast." Gohan observed out loud. Then, after a few minutes he entered his house to get the things both he and Goten would need for the next few days. He was glad he came to see Videl, because not only did his talk with her make him feel better, but also he would have not remembered to do this if he hadn't come to see her.  
  
After collecting all the items into an extremely large suitcase Gohan took off for Bulma's home. He wondered if it was best to leave Goten alone at Capsule Corporation, but then again, Trunks would be with him. Gohan just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Goten wouldn't be ok unless something was done.  
  
After unpacking their things in the guest's rooms Goten and Gohan went to bed, but before Gohan had even gotten to sleep Goten surprised him by entering his brothers room with his futon in tow. This would have been impressive for any other seven year old, but Goten could have carried it in if it had gotten stuck to his ankle and not even realized it.  
  
"Ni-chan can I stay in here?" Goten asked worried. Gohan only nodded, and Goten set down his futon and crawled in for a good night's sleep. "Gohan, is Mom going to be an angel like Dad?" Goten asked his older brother.  
  
Before the little mini-me of Goku's had time to understand what was happening Gohan had grabbed him and was shaking him fiercely. "Goten how can you say that?!" Gohan demanded, "You know Mom will be okay!"  
  
Goten only fretted. "I know, but Dad left us. He left us twice!" The little boy stated before he sniffled. Gohan sighed and stopped to hug his brother for what must have been the fifth-tenth time that day.  
  
"Dad had to leave Goten. He really didn't want to after seeing you, but he really tried to spend time with you as much as he could." Gohan said, "You know Mom loves you way too much to leave you no matter what."  
  
The little chibi Goku smiled and unlatched himself from his brother to return to sleep. "Thanks Gohan. You're right." Goten said happily. Gohan returned his brother's smile before they both, finally, managed to sleep.  
  
Gohan was dreaming when he suddenly came to a semi-conscious realization. It was about time for Goten to be jumping on his stomach wasn't it? That thought was interrupted as Gohan was blasted out of his sleep.. literally. Gohan screeched as Vegeta's energy shot scorched his backside.  
  
Gohan glared at his attacker, but dropped his jaw when he saw Vegeta. Instead of being pissed he was curious. "Where's Goten?" Gohan asked Vegeta, and the saiyen prince laughed. Vegeta then shrugged his shoulders before Gohan could ask him more, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey get back here!" Gohan cried. He was cut off however as a towel hit him in the face. He must have been expected to shower now. Just what time was it anyway? Gohan looked at the clock. Oh shit he was running late!  
  
In record time Gohan managed to bath, dress, and prepare for school. This was very odd since he wasn't at his own home for one. For two, he was distracted by the fact he still hadn't seen Goten. Wearing his orange pants, white shirt, and black vest combination, Gohan walked down to the breakfast table. He gasped at what he saw before him.  
  
Sitting at the table were Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten enjoying a mountain of food. What caught Gohan's attention though, was his little brother's choice of attire. Goten had on **See if this trigger déjà vu.** orange pants, a white shirt, and a black vest all but identical to Gohan's cloths.  
  
"Goten what's going on?" Gohan asked his little brother. Goten looked up at his older brother and gulped nervously, but before he could answer Bulma entered the room and grabbed a hold of Gohan.  
  
"I'll explain if you come with me for a second." Bulma told Gohan, and he agreed. She led him from the kitchen, down the hall, to the living room. There the two sat on the large couch near the TV, and Bulma explained.  
  
When she had finished Gohan was surprised, worried, and pleased all at the same time. "Goten is worried I might get hurt?" Gohan asked clearly surprised, "By who I might ask?" Bulma chuckled at his question.  
  
"By the boogie man Gohan." She explained before chuckling at his curious gaze, "Goten is worried about losing anyone close to him right now, and if you go he's going to be alone except for Trunks." Gohan sighed, but he couldn't complain. Goten had the right to be worried.  
  
"I can't take him to school with me though." Gohan finally exalted, "I'd never keep any of my few remaining secrets, and you know what he did yesterday don't you?" Bulma shook her head that she didn't know, so Gohan told her.  
  
It was a surprise that she took this as good news though. "Well then you can take him in to say, apologize. I will set things up, and you just take him for today. I'm sure after that, Goten won't worry anymore." Bulma stated. Gohan tried to argue, but it really might just work.  
  
Finally the young saiyen gave in, and he thanked Bulma before the two returned to breakfast. What was left of it anyway. "Oh man I'm going to starve!" Gohan whined as he saw the few PLATES of food the others had left him. That was rather generous for saiyens.  
  
"Ni-chan do I get to go to school today?" Goten asked with worry evident in his face. Gohan grinned and took off his orange star to place it on Goten's vest. Goten cheered, and produced a plate of food he had been hiding under the table.  
  
Gohan laughed as he noticed the bribe, and ruffled the young saiyen's hair. That's when Bulma interrupted with a question. "Gohan have you taken drivers Ed yet?" She asked him. He frowned at her question.  
  
"Yeah, and I can honestly say it's the one class I didn't understand why I had to pass." Gohan stated glumly, "I'm never going to use it." Bulma grinned and handed him a capsule with the words 'classic' written in red.  
  
"You will for now." Bulma stated, "Take good care of this car okay?" Gohan nodded since his mouth was currently filled with the contents of the last plate of food, and he took the capsule he was handed.  
  
Once Gohan had gotten his books and his brother to the street he released the capsule in the driveway and gasped. In the driveway was a classic 68' Ford Mustang. It was a bright and deep cherry red, and it had brilliantly painted flames running along the nose of the car.  
  
Even though Goten didn't know the make of the car he still whistled. "Pretty." The little Son stated in awe, and then he shrieked as Gohan picked him up by the collar and deposited him in the passenger side through the window.  
  
Getting in on the driver side Gohan started the car and buckled his safety belt. Goten didn't follow suit, so Gohan buckled him in. "I don't want you hurting the car with your head okay?" Gohan pleaded so that Goten would not remove his seat belt.  
  
It was about ten minutes before class time, when Videl was waiting on the roof for Gohan to drop by. She continued to wait until the bell rang before she rushed to class. Wasn't he coming today? She was surprised when she entered class, and found Gohan standing next to the professor. What was more surprising was that Goten was with him.  
  
As everyone became seated the sensai started to explain. "Today Gohan's little brother Goten will be joining Gohan in class due to an emergency situation with Gohan's family. I expect you all will handle this change without any problems." The professor stated as simply as possible, "Now Goten, would you please introduce yourself?"  
  
Goten nodded and was blushing shyly as he stood before the class. "Hai." He said as he began to rub his toe on the carpet. He also was scratching the back of his head, and Gohan smirked as he heard some of the girls in the class coo at the kawaii little chibi that was Gohan's little brother. "My names.. Goten." Goten introduced himself in the exact same manner as when he had first met Goku, "I'm really glad I could come to school with Ni- chan, because I was worried about him getting hurt."  
  
There were a few people like Sharpner, who laughed at this, but they were quickly kicked, elbowed, or pinched by the females of the class who found both Son boys adorable. Even if Gohan was off the market according to gossip circles focused around Videl, he was still cute!  
  
"Thank you Goten." The teacher stated happily, "Why don't you and Gohan go sit down now?" Gohan tried not to groan aloud when Goten answered with a 'K!' and jumped onto his brother's shoulders. Erasa, and now even Videl who had seen Goten before were caught by the little guys cute chibi looks.  
  
Maybe Videl was picking up on it now because he was dressed as a mini- Gohan? Well whatever the reasons, Gohan was in for a long day. He did relax somewhat as Videl turned her gaze to him and gave him another heartwarming smile.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well chapter two was another good chapter I think! This one started the transition to upbeat, and if things continue in such a manner then you can expect some really nice things to happen soon! Did I mention at one point in the fiction there will be a dance, and on top of that Trunks and Goten will be attending? Okay that's a ways off so I'll stop there. Next chapter will have the first day of school for Goten, along with the consequences. Will he give an encore performance as well? God I hope so!! This school & Goten idea is what I drew from B*tch Slap, and I hope no one tries to say It's some sort of copy job! Anyway have a nice day everyone!  
  
~Naso 


	3. Son-day!

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three in the fiction! Writing with my finger sliced up, so be sure to thank spell-check for this chapter! I can't say how happy I was to receive seven reviews in less than twelve hours! I've never gotten so many nice reviews so rapidly. Anyway I am still suffering from insomnia, and since I'm bored to beat f*ck, then I figure I might as well please you all with another chapter. Just don't get spoiled now okay?  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I'll never understand the way royalty thinks."  
  
-Hawk/Secret of Mana 2-  
  
  
  
**Not quiet sure if that quote is 100% on the mark, but I remembered him saying it this way. I think it would be something to say around Vegetable- head once in a while.**  
  
Chapter 3- Son-day!  
  
The first period went without problems for Gohan and his little brother Goten, because Goten was occupied with both Erasa and Videl. Gohan was relieved at finally being able to take some economics notes in peace.  
  
When the bell did ring however Gohan encountered a small problem. "Yay! Lunch time, it's lunch time!" Goten shouted. Videl and Erasa laughed at Goten as he tried to escape other females of the class. Demi-saiyen or not Goten didn't stand a chance.  
  
His older brother rescued him a moment later, and proceeded to give Goten the bad news. "Lunch isn't until after third period." Gohan explained to his naïve brother, "This is first period. Goten frowned and Videl couldn't help but feel sorry for Goten after seeing his sad face.  
  
"Here Goten you can have this snack." Videl told the chibi, and she pulled a nutri grain bar from her bag to give to the kid. Goten took it thankfully and devoured it in under thirty seconds. He looked to Videl for more, but she held up her hands indicating that was all he would get.  
  
Taking the news a bit better than before, Goten shrugged and clambered onto his brother's shoulders to get a ride to the next class. "Ni-chan what's our next class?" Goten asked, "Will I be able to understand it this time?" Videl laughed as Gohan considered this.  
  
"Yeah Gohan will we be able to understand it this time?" Videl asked him playfully. She wasn't very good at economics, and that was for a good reason! Gohan gave her a pleading look. Goten didn't need any help today.  
  
"It's just Composition, so you should be okay for a day." Gohan told Goten with a smile. Goten smiled and started laughing in his own off-handed, and distracted manner, until he realized he didn't know what 'Composition' was.  
  
"Gohan what's Composition?" Goten asked, and his brother sighed as he tried to figure out an easy way to explain things to his dim little brother. Goten knew how to read and write, but 'concepts' didn't fit into the realm of the Bearnstein Bears very well.  
  
He was lucky enough to have Erasa field the question however, and both he and Videl were mildly surprised at how simply she explained it. "It basically a class where you learn rules about how to write." Erasa explained. Goten seemed to get that.  
  
"So this is Gohan's lang-guage-arps." Goten stuttered comically. The three high school students laughed at Goten and just decided to just let the chibi think what he would. It wouldn't hurt him after all.  
  
Gohan's second hour teacher was a small; blonde hared women with a slight 'Spanish?' accent. She absolutely had adored the idea of little Goten joining the class, and she surprised Gohan when the teens reached her class. "Hello Gohan, oh is this your little brother?" She asked as she eyed Goten in his matching outfit atop Gohan's shoulders.  
  
"Yes ma'am this is Goten." Gohan explained, and his teacher motioned for Gohan to follow her to her desk. Gohan noticed a desk that must have been from a kindergarten beside her own, and on it were crayons and lined paper.  
  
"I decided while we had class Goten here could write us all a small story." The teacher explained, and Goten leapt down for the crayons. He would be the teacher's pet for the hour it seemed. Gohan could live with that. It would be another uneventful period this way. That's what he thought!  
  
In the middle of the period his teacher was reading from the textbook when she was interrupted by laughter from her students. Not understanding at first she began to become upset, until she noticed Gohan looking at his brother behind her. She turned to see that Goten had his hand raised to ask a question.  
  
"Yes Goten what is it?" The teacher asked, "Do you have a question about the reading?" Goten nodded and picked a spare book up that he had been following along with. He pointed to the picture of the plane in the book.  
  
"Why do you all need planes?" He asked innocently, "Me an Gohan can fly around without planes, so why can't you?" The class laughed at what they considered to be pure naiveté, but Goten had been serious. "Gohan was telling me the other day that Videl and him were starting to fly to school together even!" Goten blurted, and his brother went beet red.  
  
Goten was going to continue until he saw his brothers face. Everyone was laughing at Gohan, and he seemed really upset. Uh oh! Goten suddenly found his crayons very interesting, and went back to his writing. Things went uninterrupted from that point on.  
  
Near the end of the period the teacher put down the textbook, and she turned to Goten. "So what do you have for us Goten?" She asked him with a smile, "A novel by now I'm guessing." Goten nodded and stepped up to hand her the papers he had been writing on.  
  
The teacher went to start, but then shuffled the papers, which were out of order. She read the title and smiled as she rolled her eyes. "The title of today's story is.." The teacher rolled on with a broad smirk, "My Day With Ni-chan, by Goten Son!" The class applauded as Gohan started banging his head against his desk.  
  
"When we first got to school today Ni-chan was surprised to see Videl, and he had to explain to her an Eraza.. heh small mistake." The teacher read happily, "I was really happy. In first hour I talked with Videl and Erasa (Correction made by teacher.) until the bell rang and I was hungry. Videl gave me a candy bar made with fruit, and it was good."  
  
The class smiled and went 'awe' at this part, and Videl had to blush. The worst part was still to come. "Videl must not eat much if she only had a candy bar with her, that's not even a pound!" The teacher continued not noticing Goten's hungry eyes, "She is really skinny, and Gohan must have noticed this too, because when we went to class.." The teacher stopped and eyed both Videl and Gohan before choosing to finish the sentence.  
  
"Gohan was looking at Videl's butt!" The teacher said as she tried not to laugh. The other students didn't have as much restraint, and they burst out in laughter. Gohan blushed and ducked his head before Videl could hit him, but sensing so many eyes on her, Videl only blushed herself.  
  
Goten just sat proudly at his desk, and guessed he had done something good to be getting such applause. He had no idea Gohan was planning his murder at that very moment. Videl was considering if you could starve a saiyen by making him go hungry for an entire day. It was possible with how much they ate.  
  
After the short story was finished the students went to their next class, physics, and on the way Gohan was stopped by Videl. "You had better explain that before the day is over!" She warned him, "Or you'll be the first world champion to get beat up by a first rounder!" Gohan sighed and resigned himself to keeping one hand on Goten's collar, and the other over his mouth for the next period.  
  
When lunch came, Gohan THOUGHT he knew what to tell Videl, and Goten had his mouth full! He hoped he knew what to say anyway!  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay this was a page or two shorter than my last two chapters, but it was without a doubt funnier. Little Goten makes the most innocent observations ne'? Anyway I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter. Next chapter Gohan will resolve his issue with Videl in an odd way, and Chichi will awake with a strange revelation in the hospital. She also will scare the bejeezus out of someone when she does I promise! Until then have a nice time reading the other fanfictions online!  
  
~Naso 


	4. Get In My Belly!

I may have written three chapters already, but I'm still amazed to have gotten twelve reviews in less than two days time! Anyway I am sitting here at two in the morning, (Yes I still have insomnia.) and I have decided to write the next chapter. Considering I have done absolutely everything else a teen can do, this boredom of mine is very understandable by now. I would like to say one more thing before I begin the chapter though. Read my other fictions people! It seems I don't have a single reviewer who reads fiction for DBZ, and Evangelion. Let alone Fusion, which any Z fan should love. It's not the type of Fusion you guys are thinking of, but Z fans would like it. Anyway if you happen to have some time to spare please give some of my other stuff a read as well. BTW- Dragon Empress you might want to read Pokemon High. (Read your bio sweetness, so I heard you like pkmn.) I love it when Fusion gets attention, so consider it a way to cheer up the author. Anyway, enough with the shameless self-promotion! Time for chapter four.  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"When two people lose faith in one another, then all it lost. Do you understand child?"  
  
-Sylgrian(Proper spelling for that?) Priest/Outlaw Star-  
  
  
  
**Somehow I find that show to be full of good quotes. The only problem is they rarely come from the main characters. That reminds me..**  
  
Chapter 4- Get In My Belly!  
  
When Gohan and Goten sat down for lunch at school both faced a complicated problem. Gohan had to explain/apologize to Videl for looking at her butt, and Goten had to fight off the rest of the student body for extra food. That part should have been easy though.  
  
Until Goten bumped into an oversized ball of lard that had the nickname 'the blob' amongst the other students of the high school. "Watch it squirt." The older boy warned Goten as he took an entire flat sheet of food from a cafeteria lady, and dumped the fish sticks onto his tray.  
  
Goten frowned and tried to get some food from the counter anyway. It was bad enough he had to jump to reach, but then the fat bully hit his hand. "You be careful and let me get what I want first." The boy warned Goten, "Otherwise you might end up in my belly little man." Goten looked a little more than annoyed now.  
  
"Awwww, just move you big bully." Goten said pushing 'the blob' lightly aside. Despite it being a light blow the other boy flew forward off of his feet, and onto his tray of food. He got up as everyone nearby erupted in laughter. The big bad blob had just gotten pushed aside by Gohan's seven- year-old brother.  
  
"Oops sorry about that." Goten said as he offered the boy his hand, "I'm not supposed to pick on weaker people. It was an accident." The boy fumed at the munchkin before him.  
  
"An accident you say?" He asked with sarcasm heavy in his tone, "I won't tell your Mommy on you then." A few of the more rude boys snickered at Goten's predicament, but Goten wasn't fazed.  
  
"You won't?!" Goten asked in excitement, "Gee, thanks mister. Here you can have a fish stick." Goten then handed 'the blob' one of Goten's MANY fish sticks. Goten then gave a charming smile and retreated to his brother's table. He didn't understand why Videl was mad with Gohan, but he guessed she wasn't upset with him so he plopped down beside her and began crunching away at his fish sticks.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl." Gohan explained frantically, "I didn't mean to, well I did I guess, but what I mean is." Son Gohan thought he had come up with the perfect answer for Videl before lunch had begun, but he couldn't even get up the nerve to tell her. Goten just watched in mild fascination, and Videl kept a glare leveled on Gohan the entire time.  
  
"I don't see why you're upset with me." Gohan finally said making an excuse up, "All the other guys look at your butt, and you don't yell at them. Should I be any different?" Videl stopped to consider this, and she became confused rather quickly by the question. While on one hand she did feel Gohan was not acting like the gentleman he normally was, on the other she knew if he didn't look at her eventually it would mean he wasn't interested.  
  
Videl was going to continue talking to Gohan until the boy was suddenly hit with a tray in the back of the head. It broke the tray, and barely fazed Gohan, but this went unnoticed by 'the blob'.  
  
"Hey mountain boy. Look what your little brother did to my lunch!" He shouted as he pointed to his shirt, "You're going to pay for this right now you here me?" Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave Videl an apologetic look and turned to face the tub of lard. Gohan concentrated, and then raised his ki in front of himself. The force threw back 'the blob' into the far wall hard enough to leave a small impact crater.  
  
"Where were we?" Gohan asked Videl sheepishly as he turned away from the now prone form of his opponent, "I was just saying that you don't yell at the other boys right?" Goten only sighed and looked depressed as a saiyen could between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Now that guys going to tell Mom we picked on him." Goten said with a small ring of concern in his speech, "Mom won't get better if she gets all upset Gohan." Gohan had to agree with his mother and her anger, but he knew no one would be calling her about this.  
  
"Don't worry squirt he won't tell. He doesn't even know our Mom." Gohan explained. Goten just looked shocked. Didn't everyone know their mother? This was odd. That's when Erasa spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, that reminds me Gohan. How come Videl is the only kid to ever see your parents?" Erasa said, "I mean shouldn't your mother help you to school one of these days when she's feeling better?" Gohan was considering how to answer that question, when the bell rang.  
  
"Looks like it's time for our next class Goten." Gohan said. Goten shoved the rest of his fish sticks in his mouth and gulped them down after barely chewing. Then he perched himself on his brother's shoulders and the four teens left. Erasa was amazed. Goten just ate thirteen fish sticks at once!  
  
Videl and Gohan chatted quietly on the way to gym, and it seemed the topic of her 'fine ass' was dropped.. for now anyway. Gohan just hoped it didn't come back up. Then Goten piped up. "Hey Gohan what's our next class?" Goten asked as they started to leave the building, "I thought your classes were inside?" Gohan laughed and pointed to a soccer field behind the school where a group of students were gathering.  
  
"This is gym class Goten." He explained, "We've been playing soccer, but remember what I told you before ok?" Erasa didn't understand, but Videl and Goten knew what Gohan had meant. No flying, super speed, or super strength. Goten frowned and he stuck out his lower lip.  
  
"I could be playing normally if Trunks was here." Goten pouted, and both Videl and Goten developed nervous expressions. They both knew how much trouble that would cause. Please Kami don't let Trunks get bored and decide to come over to play with Goten!  
  
**No promises Gohan, and I do have a slight comment to make to any hentais who are fawning over Videl's ass. Well to be precise.. my gauss rifle has a few comments. –Draws gauss rifle!- Die hentais die!**  
  
At present Trunks wasn't bored in the slightest. In fact he couldn't have been bored if he had wanted to be so. Being bored meant not paying attention to the punches your father threw, and in four hundred times the normal amount of earth's gravity, those punches hurt even more than normally! "Dad is Chichi doing ok?" Trunks asked, and his father seemed taken by surprise to hear Trunks voice concern over the woman.  
  
"Brat, why are you asking me about her?!" Vegeta demanded, and he cringed as Trunks got in under his guard to jab him in the belly. Trunks fazed away as his father went to retaliate, and landed a few yards away as both caught their breathe.  
  
"Because you left you guard down after I did." Trunks teased. This would have pissed most fathers off; but then again Vegeta was NOT most fathers. He smirked and clapped his hands. Not to applaud his son, but to turn off the gravity. Bulma had installed a device to shut it on and off with clapping of the hands. It was useful, and that was an understatement when one was hurt and wanted the Gravity off NOW!  
  
"You've had all you can take for now." Vegeta told his son, "I'm hungry as well." He walked out leaving Trunks to gape at his father. His dad had stopped training after only eight hours? He must have got in a really good punch! Trunks ran after his father when he realized this, and tried not to look too pleased with himself.  
  
He ate a lunch with his father that his mother had prepared, and it was a good thing she pre-cooked so many meals for her brood. Otherwise, Vegeta would most likely try to stop his wife in the middle of work. When they had finished Trunks looked at the clock. They had spent almost an entire hour eating.  
  
"Hey Dad can I go see Goten today when he gets out of school?" Trunks asked eagerly. Vegeta shrugged and went back in the direction of the gravity room. Boy his dad sure was being mellow today. Knowing that the shrug he had gotten was the best he could hope for, Trunks quickly threw his dishes into the sink and bolted out the door.  
  
He didn't really know where OSHS was, but he could find it without too much trouble. Taking off into the sky Trunks started searching. Meanwhile Gohan was finally in his last class of the day, and he was very bored again. He found this math to be far too simple, but Videl and Goten didn't have that excuse. While Videl TRIED to pay attention, Goten was whining to her that this was boring.  
  
Gohan smiled as he realized Goten preferred to whine to Videl now instead of Gohan himself. Then again, Videl had gotten little Goten more snacks since lunch, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Goten had a sudden preference. If it had been otherwise Gohan might have felt a little jealous of the attention. The question was would he be jealous of a Videl becoming Goten's surrogate sister, or Goten for being the guy near Videl all the time?  
  
That reminded Gohan of something. He had been particularly serious the other night when he had asked Videl if he was her boyfriend, and she had dismissed it as she normally did when the two were being teased. Gohan would have to separate her from the little group they were in and ask her privately if she would be his girlfriend.  
  
It wasn't clear to Gohan when he had consciously started thinking of Videl in such a way, but he assumed it had something to do with his transformation at the tournament. She noticed it as well, so she must know how he felt. Gohan suddenly felt his elbow slip off his desk and his head smacked into his desk with a loud crack that could be heard around the entire classroom.  
  
Gohan suddenly felt the eyes of the entire class on him as Goten giggled at the joke he had played on his ni-chan. Gohan blushed and once again, thought of how he could kill 'cute' little Goten.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well was that a good chapter? I might have Gohan a bit OOC for this chapter, but keep in mind that he and Videl are starting to recognize their feelings after he gets upset at Spopoviche at the tournament. Also, the blob is NOT some kid from the new X-Men series that my cousin so adores. Personally I like the new look to my old favorites, but not so much as to insert el' blob into my fiction! Gohan doesn't have to hide his power so much at school now because of the tournament, and if you think he wouldn't just blow off some weakling with his energy than you need to watch some of the newest episodes of DBZ. I have seen Gohan do it a few times. Anyway if you want the next chapter soon, and don't want to wait like you did for this one I suggest you wish my grandmother a happy mother's day in your reviews. I won't go into details, but I owe that woman the life I have. My freedom to write I owe her, as well as my other successes. Anyway, next chapter you can expect to see Trunks! Just a few Majin freaks as well. We also will see Chichi leave the hospital. I bet you just can't wait ne'?  
  
~Naso 


	5. Ice Cream Headache!

Well here is chapter five at last! I wasn't so good about updating these last few days, and when you work on five different stories at once that's understandable. Five pages a day is the equivalent of one page of a chapter in each story. Some of my stories have ten pages in a chapter, so it will take a little time. Anyway from now on make sure you review, because the story that receives the most reviews, will receive the most attention from the author. It isn't really fair, but I'm kind of screwed if I don't do it this way. Anyway enjoy the chapter!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"They say a liar is the beginning of a thief, but if you're already a thief, you don't lie!"  
  
-Hawk/Secret of Mana 2 (Seiken Densetsu 3)-  
  
  
  
**Hawk is pretty damn cool. He is better than Locke in my opinion.**  
  
Chapter 5- Ice Cream Headache!  
  
Just three more blocks and ice cream. Three more blocks and Goten and Trunks would stop being so loud. Gohan wanted to fly, but that would leave out Erasa and Sharpner who were tagging along. Not that this would bother Gohan much, but Videl was best friends with Erasa. Sharpner had also been somewhat civil to Gohan today, and that was very odd to be certain.  
  
Goten and Trunks were currently sparring without using their energy, and the two little kids were mainly just blurs around the three teens. Erasa talked to Videl about god knows what while Sharpner was watching both Goten and Trunks with an odd kind of childish fascination.  
  
Gohan was purposely tuning out Videl's conversation with Erasa, and also his brother and Trunks. As they neared the ice cream parlor though, he did hear Sharpner say something to him. "Hey Gohan will you listen up?" Sharpner asked a little annoyed. Gohan turned his gaze to the other boy to indicate he was listening.  
  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" Gohan asked. By this time the small group had made it to the parlor, and the others were heading in already. "Just go in without us." Sharpner explained suddenly, "I have to talk outside with Gohan for a bit." Videl and Erasa spared him a glance before heading inside, but Goten and Trunks didn't even pause to show they had heard him.  
  
Once the others had went indoors Sharpner waited for the door to close before he started with Gohan. "Gohan I was wondering about flying." He said suddenly. This surprised Gohan a little, but he didn't remain that way for long.  
  
"Flying?" Gohan returned blankly, "What about it?" He didn't see why Sharpner would be interested in that in the least bit. Sharpner may have been a fighter to some extent yes, but he had never shown an interest in being the best. What kind of motive did he have behind his back this time?  
  
Sharpner seemed to be a little nervous about asking Gohan any more than what he had, but he went on with it anyway. "What I want to ask you.. is flying really a trick?" Sharpner asked firmly, "I haven't ever seen Videl use a trick like Hercule mentioned before, and I'm pretty sure if it wasn't legitimate she wouldn't be doing it."  
  
Gohan couldn't help but laugh. As Sharpner had gone on with his question he had leaned closer to Gohan, and had started lowering his voice. Must be afraid of sounding like a fool. First time for everything. "No it's not a trick." Gohan stated absolutely, "After teaching Videl about ki she was able to use it to fly."  
  
Sharpner raised an eyebrow. "Ki?" He asked, "Now what's that. I've heard the word before, but I'm not sure where." Gohan smiled as he remembered trying to explain to Videl about 'energy', and he figured he'd better keep the explanation text book.  
  
"Ki is the physical energy of you body, or also your fighting spirit." Gohan explained, "If you can center your fighting spirit then you can use it as a detachment of your body." Sharpner looked lost.  
  
"So it's like.. being able to put the power of my muscles into.. what?" Sharpner almost had it as he spoke.  
  
Gohan groaned and grabbed Sharpner's arm to pull him inside. "I'll tell you some other time okay?" He pleaded, "Right now I want some ice cream." Sharpner nodded as he blankly continued to try and think about what Gohan had told him.  
  
The two walked inside, neither the wiser than before, and spotted the others with their ice cream. "Gohan I got your favorite!" Goten explained as he handed his brother a TALL cone of ice cream. The cone wobbled as if it would fall before Gohan got a hold of it and steadied it.  
  
Sharpner sat down with Erasa, and she handed him a single scoop cone which he accepted without a word. He just stared onward in deep thought as the ice cream started to melt. Erasa looked somewhat concerned. "Gohan I think you broke Sharpner." She said, but then started laughing as the boy noticed he was spacing out and quickly ate at his cone to stop it from dripping.  
  
Videl gave Gohan a sideways glance at what was going on, but he didn't seem to catch it. "So Gohan when do you think your mom is going to get out of the hospital?" Videl asked him. The young man brightened at her question and answered her without hesitation.  
  
"Well, the doctors said she should be fine if we take her home today." Gohan explained, "They were afraid she'd be a little weak, but shouldn't have any serious problems." Videl smiled and Gohan returned it.  
  
"Well when you see her why don't you let her know I'm glad she's okay?" Videl asked. Goten turned his attention from his ice cream to regard Videl.  
  
"You aren't coming to visit mom with us Videl?" Goten asked. Goten screwed up his face like he was going to cry, "Don't you care about mom?" Videl flinched and tried to calm the boy down.  
  
She held out her hand for Goten to take and gave it a firm squeeze. "Goten, I can go everywhere with you and your brother." Videl explained, "I have to be apart from you guys every now and again."  
  
Goten only seemed confused. Gohan himself seemed to not understand her explanation. "Well how come?" both Son boys asked, and both of them had their eyebrows slightly down-set while they frowned. Videl almost laughed.  
  
She hated that look. Goten has used it on her all day, and Gohan must have noticed it worked. Either that or he was doing it without realizing. It was most likely the latter of the two. "Okay, I guess it would cheer her up." Videl said as she caved under the pleading eyes of the mountain boys.  
  
Sharpner had expected her to say no, and when she had agreed to go he was so shocked he bit his ice cream cone in half. After quickly downing the ice cream his head started to freeze up.  
  
Goten and Trunks laughed as Sharpner moaned and clutched at his head. "Ice cream headache!" They both shouted out while laughing. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa soon joined in the laughter.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Well I kind of promised that Chichi would get released this chapter, but when I started writing what happens in the hospital and after that, I realized that this chapter would be waaaaaayyyyy longer than I had planned. That kind of leaves this as a filler chapter, and I really hate those, but don't worry because an update is on it's way! Next chapter has Chichi released, and also will have a few Majin freaks show up. This is where continuum starts to go astray big time. Don't worry, be happy. I plan to keep things somewhat in line.  
  
~Naso 


	6. Love Birds At 12 o'clock!

Well here it is! Chapter six at last. Well this is supposed to be a romance right? Hold your horses people! It's going in that direction in time! I hope you are all reviewing. Unlike on television (Which edits to no end!) you won't have to wait forever for what you want to see! Anyway here's the chapter! No Chichi isn't out this chapter either! You will see why!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"My name's Hawk, but everyone calls me Papa Smurf!"  
  
-Hawk/Secret of Mana 2 (Seiken Densetsu 3)-  
  
  
  
**For those of you who are curious I have been playing that game again recently. It's a pain finding someone to play it WITH online though.**  
  
Chapter 6- Love Birds At 12 o'clock!  
  
Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks waved goodbye to Erasa and Sharpner as they parted ways. Once the other two were gone Trunks and Goten asked if they could fly to the hospital, and Gohan agreed to it. When they were in the air Trunks and Goten started doing little maneuvers around the other two, so Gohan took the opportunity to finally talk to Videl alone.  
  
"Hey, uh, Videl?" Gohan asked with apprehension evident in his voice, "I have something I need to ask you." Videl turned her gaze towards him with some effort, and when he noticed her squinting he slowed his pace down a little in the air. She would be the last one to admit needing to slow down after all.  
  
"Yeah, so what's your question Gohan?" Videl asked, "I mean it's not like we never talk to each other." Gohan sighed and considered his options. Well he couldn't back out now. He had started with Videl, and she would question him until he told her what was on his mind.  
  
"Well remember the other night when I asked you if being stronger than your father made me your boyfriend?" Gohan asked. Videl thought about it and remembered the incident.  
  
"Uh, yeah I remember it." Videl said off-handily, "Why?" She looked a little worried. Well at least Gohan wasn't the only one now.  
  
"I was wondering. If you would want me as your.. boyfriend?" Gohan asked. Videl slowly lowered her air speed as his words hit her. In no time both teens were stopped in the air. Videl was looking down at the ground.  
  
**Unlike most fan-fictions the ground is farther away than the character's toes, so this isn't as cliché this way.**  
  
"You've never wanted to be my boyfriend before." Videl said. Indeed, Gohan hadn't ever really given her much more attention than as friend. She had honestly wondered if he even felt something for her.  
  
"What are you talking about Videl?" Gohan asked, "I've been interested in you since the first time I met you. I just didn't know what my feelings were until recently." Now there was a surprise.  
  
"You mean at the tournament?" Videl asked, and Gohan nodded. "Wait you said you've been interested in me since the first time you saw me?!" Videl asked. Once again Gohan nodded, but this time he managed a brief smile.  
  
"I kind of want an answer Videl." Gohan stated suddenly. He was getting nervous waiting, and fear of being shot down was starting to really kill his nerves.  
  
**Not literal fear, he hasn't taught her ki blasts yet! :P**  
  
"Well, I guess.." Videl seemed VERY nervous to answer him. God couldn't she see she was killing him?  
  
"VIDEL!" Gohan shouted spastically, "Will you just tell me." He clapped his hands over his mouth after he had shouted. He was dead now. Grade A dog-meat.  
  
Videl was slowly getting upset with him for being so impatient, and it looked similar to when he had told her about her hair being shorter in fights. She wouldn't be getting her hair any more frazzled than it already was right now though.  
  
"If you'd shut up I would be able to tell you! Yes!" She shouted, and she was surprised at her answer. She didn't plan to tell Gohan that. Those were her feelings, mind you, but she didn't plan to tell him in that way!  
  
"So you will?" Gohan asked. Videl blushed slightly to match his own cheeks.  
  
"Yes.." Videl said lightly. He had barely caught it through the air between them, but he was certain he had heard it. He pulled closer to her and gripped her shoulders firmly. Kami, he had pictured this part, but he didn't expect to be going through with it!  
  
Videl looked up at him again, and he looked into her blue eyes. He tried to read her for any information he could find, and all he really found was longing. Also, in her eyes was trust. Taking this as a sign of a green light Gohan went for it.  
  
"Gohan.. ?" Videl started to question before he pressed his lips against hers in their first kiss. It wasn't really a carried on kiss, but more of a kiss where the lips meet and something very sweet is passed from one person to the other before they part a short time later. It really felt appropriate for their first kiss, and when they pulled away both teens were smiling at the other.  
  
"GOTEN AND VIDEL SITTING IN A TREE!" They heard suddenly, and turning the two saw Trunks and Goten loudly singing the taunt as they each had an arm clapped over the other's shoulder.  
  
"You two rug-rats.." Gohan started as he cracked his knuckles. Goten and Trunks noticed and took off at full speed.  
  
As they flew off they added the final lyric. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sung as they distanced themselves from the couple.  
  
Gohan seemed upset when he felt Videl latch onto his arm as she had done before at the tournament. "Let's go Gohan." She said, "We must punish them." Gohan smiled and they went together. As it turned out going full speed whilst Gohan was displacing air made flight more bearable for Videl, and she could go faster now.  
  
"We'll get you!" The two shouted as they pursued the two younger children.  
  
~Fin.  
  
So many demands for those two to start their relationship! Well there's some puppy love for all of you. Now hush up! Honestly, everyone is in such a hurry. :P I can't rush something like love can I? Well of course I can! I write fan-fiction! NEXT chapter Chichi will get out of the hospital, and some mean Majin will appear! Cool ne? Until the next chapter have fun doing whatever else it is you do, and TRY to review plz. Thank you all!  
  
~Naso 


End file.
